All states in the U.S. have laws of varying requirements regarding child safety seats for automobiles. For example, in California children must be secured in an appropriate child passenger restraint (safety seat or booster seat) in the back seat of a vehicle until they are at least 6 years old or weigh at least 60 pounds.
FIG. 1A shows prior art child car seat 1 and FIG. 1B shows a child strapped into prior art child car seat 1. Car seat 1 utilizes popular 5-point harness system 2 to secure the child. The 5-point harness system includes five straps: two shoulder straps 3A and 3B, two hip straps 4A and 4B, and 1 crotch strap 5. The length of shoulder straps 3A, 3B and hip straps 4A, 4B can be adjusted by pressing latch 91 to release compressive pressure on strap 92. Prior art child seat 1 is available from the Evenflow Corporation with Offices in Piqua, Ohio, Model No. 3261420.
After placing the child into the car seat, crotch strap 5 is drawn upwards between the child's legs and buckle tongues 7 (FIG. 2) are slid into buckle 6. Clip half 9A and Clip half 9B (FIGS. 3A and 3B) are snapped together to form chest clip 8 (FIG. 1B). Both halves 9A and 9B of chest clip 8 are free to slide up or down shoulder straps 3A and 3B so that clip 8 is appropriately positioned over the child's chest.
Applicants have discovered dangerous problems with the car seat design described above.
What is needed is a more reliable child safety seat.